themusicbookfandomcom-20200214-history
All That Jazz Script
So the back story on Ellie and Danielle’s rivalry was revealed, and Danielle’s threat gave Ellie an inexcusable short temper. Ellie finally snapped at Paige, so now Paige knows Ellie hates her. Devin has successfully pursued Sarah-Leigh, and now they’re an item. The girls showcased their voices during girl power week, but the guys just might be feeling left out… And that’s what you missed on…''The Music Book! '' '' '' Ian Scott, Neal Harper, and Connor Towers enter the Austen Conservatory. Neal: It’s totally unfair that we didn’t get to sing last week. We’re just as important to the glee club as the girls. Connor: Yeah, and we should be preparing for Sectionals, too. I hope this doesn’t mean the girls will get all the solos. Ian: I’m just hoping for a good theme this week. Neal, Connor, and Ian enter the glee club classroom. Jessica Lark and Trista Morgan enter shortly after them. The other students are already in their seats. Mr. Dominguez and Ms. Handel are sitting in front of the piano. Mr. Dominguez: Great, we’re all here. Oh…except for Gabrielle. Where is she? Trista: She claims she’s come down with a cold, but personally, I think it’s just an excuse to skip class for a week. Ms. Handel: Well tell her I hope she feels better. Mr. Dominguez: Right then, the rest of you will still have to work hard. Ms. Handel: This week, there’s going to be visiting the days of the Rat Pack. Mr. Dominguez: You’d better be prepared to do things my way because that’s life. Miles Englewood jumps out of his seat. Miles: It’s jazz week! 'THE MUSIC BOOK ' ' ' Mr. Dominguez: Right, so let’s get started. Jazz is noted for— Connor: Mr. Dom, I have something to say. Neal: Actually, Connor and I both do. Ms. Handel: Well…of course, boys. Connor and Neal stand up. Neal: Last week, only the girls got to sing. Connor: And we don’t find that fair. The guys are just as important to the Dixie Singers. Neal: We should be preparing for Sectionals, too. Connor: That’s why we think that only the guys should be allowed to sing this week. Jessica: That’s not fair! Neal: It wasn’t fair that only the girls sang last week. It’s our turn. Trista: But I really wanted to do some jazz. Paige: Me, too. Miles: You can sing in your dorm rooms. I’m with Connor and Neal. The guys and girls start arguing. Ms. Handel: Students! Settle down! Mr. Dominguez: Everybody quiet! The students fall silent. Mr. Dominguez: I see Neal and Connor’s point. Last week, we showcased the ladies’ lovely voices. As such, I think it’s best if we let the guys take center stage this week. Ellie: The fall showcase is next Friday night. I thought we were going to spend these next two weeks preparing. Ms. Handel: You’ll have all of next week to get our assistance, and everyone performing in the showcase will do just fine. Ellie: *sighs* I suppose I’m okay with just the guys singing. Danielle: Well this is a first. I agree with Ellie. Neal: Right then, Ian and I are going to kick things off. Ian: Wait, what? Neal: We’re going to sing the first song of jazz week. Ian: I didn’t agree to this. Neal: It’s spontaneous! Connor sits down. Ian stands reluctantly. Neal hurries over to the band and whispers something to them. Then Neal joins Ian in the center of the room. Neal: Everybody loves somebody sometime '' ''Everybody falls in love somehow '' ''Something in your kiss just told me '' ''That sometime is now '' ''(He kisses Danielle’s hand.) '' '' '' ''Ian: Everybody finds somebody someplace '' ''There’s no telling where love may appear '' ''Something in my heart keeps saying '' ''My someplace is here '' '' '' ''Neal: If I had it in my power '' ''I’d arrange for every girl to have your charms '' ''Then every minute, every hour '' ''Everybody would find what I found in your arms '' '' '' ''Neal and Ian: Everybody loves somebody sometime '' ''And though my dreams were overdue '' ''Your love made it all worth waiting '' ''For someone like you '' '' '' ''If I had it in my power '' ''I’d arrange for every girl to have your charms '' ''Then every minute, every hour '' ''Everybody would find what I found in your arms '' '' '' ''Ian: Everybody loves somebody sometime '' ''And though my dreams were overdue '' ''Your love made it all worth waiting '' ''For someone like you '' '' '' The glee club applauds. Neal and Ian bow. Ms. Handel: If all of the performances are like that, I can safely say the gentlemen won’t disappoint. Gideon Romani and Ellie walk through a hallway, carrying books and dodging other students. Gideon: You need to apologize, Ellie. Ellie: *sighs* I know. Gideon: What you said to Paige was completely uncalled for, even if it’s true. Ellie: I’m just not ready. I honestly feel like she’s been worming her way in so she can be co-captain. And with Danielle constantly pressuring me…I don’t want to go down without a fight. Gideon: And you don’t want to be taken advantage of by being nice. I get it. Still, show Paige the Ellie Grace everyone at Calhoun knows: the sweet, smart, amazing singer. Who just happens to be my girlfriend. Ellie: *chuckles* Glad to hear you haven’t forgotten. Gideon: I’m glad you still want to be with me. Ellie: Why wouldn’t I? Gideon: Well, you see Miles every day at glee club, and I worry— Ellie: You have nothing to worry about. I avoid him like the plague. Besides, once a cheater, always a cheater. There’s no way I’d date someone like him ever again. Gideon: That’s good to hear. Now, did you say it’s jazz week in glee club? FADE OUT. Devin Donahue walks out of Butler Hall. Drew Fleming jogs out behind him. Drew: Hey, Devin, wait up! Devin turns and stops. Drew: I need to ask you a favor. Devin: Sure, what’s up? Drew: So Sarah-Leigh went out with you after you sang to her in glee club… Devin: Yeah… Drew: And I wanted to do the same thing for this girl I like. I was wondering if you’d help me set it up. Devin: Well, it’s not that hard, really. Just choose a song, let the band know in advance, and then get the girl to come to glee club with you. But if you want to be original, you could always serenade her in the Half Moon, just the two of you. Well, with the band there, too. Drew: That’s even better than my idea. I can never think of anything cool. Devin: Hey, Ellie was the one who told me to sing to Sarah-Leigh. I just used my voice. Drew’s hand is over Faith Brewer’s eyes. He guides her along the hallway in Austen Conservatory. Faith: Where are we going? Drew: You’ll see. We’re almost there. Faith: What’s the surprise? Drew: It’s not a surprise if I tell you now! They step into the Half Moon. Drew leads Faith to a seat and helps her sit down. Then he steps onstage. Drew: Open your eyes! Faith obeys. She looks around and spots the band. Faith: Drew, what’s going on? The music starts, and Drew takes a deep breath. ''Drew: Fly me to the moon '' ''Let me play among the stars '' ''Let me see what spring is like '' ''On a-Jupiter and Mars '' ''In other words, hold my hand '' ''In other words, baby, kiss me '' '' '' ''Fill my heart with song '' ''And let sing for ever more '' ''You are al I long for '' ''All I worship and adore '' ''In other words, please be true '' ''In other words, I love you '' '' '' The band continues to play. Drew hops offstage and takes Faith’s hand. He leads her onstage, and they dance to the music. ''Drew: Fill my heart with song '' ''Let me sing for ever more '' ''You all I long for '' ''All I worship and adore '' ''In other words, please be true '' ''In other words, in other words '' ''I love…you '' '' '' Faith: That was so sweet. Drew: So, what do you say? Will you go out with me? Faith: Yes. Drew: Okay, it’s a good thing you said yes. I already have our date planned. Faith: What are we going to do? Drew: You’ll see. Drew and Faith walk hand-in-hand into an Italian restaurant. Miles and Connor follow; no one notices them. ''Miles: In Napoli where love is king '' ''When boy meets girl here’s what they say '' '' '' ''Miles and Connor: When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie '' ''That’s amore '' ''When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine '' ''That’s amore '' ''Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling '' ''And you’ll sing “Vita bella” '' ''Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay '' ''Like a gay tarantella '' '' '' ''Connor: When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool '' ''That’s amore '' ''When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet '' ''You’re in love '' ''When you walk down in a dream but you know you’re not '' ''Dreaming signore '' ''Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli '' ''That’s amore '' '' '' ''Miles and Connor: When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie '' ''That’s amore '' ''When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine '' ''That’s amore '' ''Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling '' ''And you’ll sing “Vita bella” '' ''Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay '' ''Like a gay tarantella '' '' '' ''Miles: When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool '' ''That’s amore '' ''When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet '' ''You’re in love '' ''When you walk down in a dream but you know you’re not '' ''Dreaming signore '' '' '' ''Miles and Connor: Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli '' ''That’s amore '' ''That’s amore Gabrielle Morgan leads Berry back into the stable. Winston Davies grooms his mare in cross-ties. Winston: I haven’t heard your whining around the stable. Did you drop out of glee club? Gabrielle: I’m sure I sing better than you. And, no, I didn’t. Winston: Then why haven’t you been practicing here? Although I’m sure the horses are glad for a break. Gabrielle: Only the guys are singing this week, so I don’t have to practice. And I’m ditching glee club for the week. Winston: How sexist. Gabrielle: Says the king of sexism. Winston: You’re one of those girls who always needs a guy. Gabrielle: Um, don’t make random statements about me. You know nothing about me, Winston Davies. I’m not dating anyone right now. Winston: But you need me. Otherwise, your life would be boring. Gabrielle turns on her heel and stalks out of the stable with Berry. Gideon and Devin are walking to class and talking. Devin: I think Connor and Neal wanted this week to be all about guy empowerment, but it’s turned into one romantic gesture after another. Gideon: Can’t say I’m not helping that. Devin: What did you do? Gideon: I set up a picnic for Ellie in the park. Brought all her favorite foods. We chatted for hours, and a security guard had to tell us to go back to our dorms, since it was almost curfew. Devin: *laughs* Yeah, that’s really romantic. Gideon: Hey! Most of it was. Devin: Well, I’ve got to go. I’m spending my free period practicing for glee club. Gideon: Let me guess. You’re singing a song to Sarah-Leigh. Devin: Maybe. The scene segues into the glee club classroom. Sarah-Leigh Kohl sits front and center. The music starts, and Devin is shown standing in the center of the room in a suit and fedora. ''Devin: Strangers in the night exchanging glances '' ''Wond’ring in the night what were the chances '' ''We’d be sharing love before the night was through '' '' '' ''Something in your eyes was so inviting '' ''Something in your smile was so exciting '' ''Something in my heart told me I must have you '' '' '' ''Strangers in the night '' ''Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night '' ''Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know '' ''Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away '' '' '' ''And '' ''Ever since that night we’ve been together '' ''Lovers at first sight, in love forever '' ''It turned out so right for strangers in the night '' '' '' Devin pulls Sarah-Leigh to her feet, and they waltz around the room. Neal and Danielle, Drew and Faith, and Connor and Jessica join them. ''Devin: Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away '' '' '' ''Ever since that night we’ve been together '' ''Lovers at first sight, in love forever '' ''It turned out so right for strangers in the night. '' '' '' Mark Winters strolls down a path in the park. Happy couples (teen and adult) and families are seen. ''Mark: I see trees of green, '' ''Red roses too. '' ''I see them bloom, '' ''For me and you. '' ''And I think to myself, '' ''What a wonderful world. '' '' '' ''I see skies of blue, '' ''And clouds of white. '' ''The bright blessed day, '' ''The dark sacred night. '' ''And I think to myself, '' ''What a wonderful world. '' '' '' ''The colors of the rainbow, '' ''So pretty in the sky. '' ''Are also on the faces, '' ''Of people going by, '' ''I see friends shaking hands. '' ''Saying, “How do you do?” '' ''They’re really saying, '' ''“I love you.” '' '' '' ''I hear babies cry, '' ''I watch them grow, '' ''They’ll learn much more, '' ''Than I’ll ever know. '' ''And I think to myself, '' ''What a wonderful world. '' '' '' ''Yes, I think to myself, '' ''What a wonderful world. '' '' '' ''Oh, yeah. ''